Tapping
by OrenjiJemi
Summary: In which Maka outranks Sasuke on test, and namesakes ensue. Soul Eater world AU. (I hate euphemisms.)


**AN: (Dori) Aw, well I dug through my records and this is something I did when I was about 13 and just getting into anime because of Jem. So, I thought ****_'Wow, this is really good for a dyslexic 13 year-old who had never written a story_**** before.', so I decided to post it. I don't expect a lot, but this is a very sentimental moment for me. **

**I've always been a bit indifferent to these two, but I thought they'd make an okay hate-friendship. So, for once, I'm not shipping, I'm ****_Friend_****shipping. Har, har, har. Okay. I'm gonna just shut up now. **

**Except one more thing: Ren and Jem are staying over for movie night, and the former snickered and then explained what "tapping" meant to her. Perverts, the lot of you. This is T!**

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap..._

It was an endless cycle, she'd be sitting there and reading her book, sense someone's eyes burning into the top of her head. When she looked up, she would see that the boy across from her was focused intently on the book in front of him (although she hasn't seen or heard him flip the page in ten minutes). This would happen almost every two minutes.

_Tap tap tap tap..._

"Will you stop that?"

_Tap tap ta-_

Suddenly, the pencil in her hands was gone. This time, when she looked up, her friend was glaring at her, holding her pencil so tight he could have broken it in half.

"I told you to stop that," he said sternly.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I tend to do things like that when I'm being annoyed," she growled back at him, forgetting her book.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't like you looking at me!"

"I was not!"

"Then why are your eyes shifting uncomfortably as we speak?"

"Because I'm lying about not looking at you, okay?!"

She growled once more, "Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to notice!" He finally admitted.

She shot up, the chair she was sitting in being pushed back at least a foot. She picked up the books she had selected and turned to him as she was about to leave, "I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't been staring in the first place, and if I hadn't have noticed I would be peacefully reading right now, which is, if i can point out, the only thing I actually enjoy about you dragging me here! Goodbye, Uchiha-san," and with that, she started walking out of the school's library.

(Before the door slammed shut, a thousand-page book flew in his direction, and would have hit him if he didn't catch it.)

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap.._

This time it was her foot, madly tapping away as Sasuke stood in the hallway with her arms crossed. She glared at the raven haired boy who had stopped her from leaving. "What is it now, Uchiha-san?"

He just stared at her, as if he didn't know what exactly he was going to say.

Taking note of this, she raised an eyebrow curiously, "You don't even know, do you?". She had an amused expression on her face, trying not to laugh at his apparent idiocy (it was very rare, given who he was; although it seemed to be happening quite a lot around the usually kind-hearted meister, he observed).

Sasuke was all but fuming in front of his fellow student, and as Maka saw the bright red and slit-eyed expression on his face it only fueled her laughter, as she was no longer able to hold it in. She forced words through her laughter, "W-wow, Uchiha-san, I never thought I-i would see some one like you just burst into anger in a situation like this!" She leaned closer without caring, whispering in a sing-song voice,"I'm lying!"

A few minutes later, the two had regained their normal expressions (after quite a bit of yelling) and were walking down the school corridor side-by-side.

Breaking the silence, Maka looked over to Sasuke, "So, Uchiha-san, there must have been some reason for you stopping me. Why?"

So for the next thirty minutes, she had coaxed him into explaining the reason he had been bothering her for the past few days.

In the end, you could have heard her saying with a sigh:  
"Sasuke, I got a better grade than you because I wasn't spending half of my time arguing and sparring with a certain blonde ninja."

"You were arguing with Evans the whole time, though!"

"Yes, but I always keep my textbook with me." If she hadn't been so calm right now, she might have glared at him for calling him "Evans", he hated that (she would know, he was at his worst then.).

"So do I. A lot of people do extra studying, Maka." He said snidely, rolling his eyes.

"Well, studying helps, too, but I generally use it as a weapon against Soul, really cuts back on the talking." She explained as the two turned a corner.

And the next time that "a certain blonde ninja" got into a fight with the raven haired boy, he was promptly hit in the back of the head with a book from the row behind them, and that was the end of it.

So, in the end, no matter what any one thinks about those two, they always seem to find a standing point in the end, although there is always a large amount of tapping involved.


End file.
